Ralph
"Doomed! You're all doomed!" :―Ralph, to Alice Hardy Ralph (often called by his nickname "Crazy Ralph") was a character in the film Friday the 13th. A long time resident of Crystal Lake, Ralph was well known for drunkenly wandering around the town on his bicycle rambling about the death curse on Camp Crystal Lake. Biography After the supposed drowning of Jason Voorhees at Camp Crystal Lake in 1957 and the murder of a pair of camp counselors on the campground a year afterward, Ralph became convinced that the camp was cursed and began to warn the townsfolk to stay away from it, claiming God told him to ward others away from the accursed area. Due to his alcoholism, Ralph was largely ignored by his neighbors. During one of his rants, Ralph would almost lose his life when he wandered onto the Flanahan farm in the middle of a stormy night, starling Jack Flanahan into almost blowing Ralph away with his shotgun. Before leaving Flanahan's farm, Ralph would claim to Jack that he alone knew what was going on under the lake. In 1979 when Steve Christy began repairing the rundown Camp Crystal Lake in preparation of its reopening, Ralph confronted the recently hired camp cook Annie Phillips and a trucker named Enos outside of the town diner, correctly assuming the two were going to Camp Crystal Lake. Ominously warning the pair that going to the camp would spell their doom, Ralph was shooed away by an annoyed Enos. When Enos and Annie drove off in Enos's truck, Ralph subsequently rode away on his bike to places unknown. Traveling to Camp Crystal Lake, Ralph snuck into the kitchen and hid in the pantry, startling counselor Alice Hardy when she opened the pantry door and found him standing in the middle of the room. Giving his usual warning of the camp being cursed to Alice and her friends, Ralph took off on his bicycle. Later, Ralph's wife, worried about her husband, would send police sergeant Tierney out to look for him. In 1984, five years after Pamela Voorhees went on a rampage at Camp Crystal Lake and killed Steve Christy and all his employees except Alice Hardy, Ralph continued his doomsaying, telling Jeff and Sandra Dier, a pair of teenagers traveling to the Packanack Lodge counselor training center near Camp Crystal Lake, to stay away from the lake that they'll be killed like the others from half a decade earlier. As always, Ralph's warnings fell on deaf ears. Despite his warnings to people to stay away from the area around Camp Crystal Lake, Ralph could not resist the temptation of being near it at times. Hours after his encounter with Jeff and Sandra, Ralph made his way to Paul Holt's training center where he glimpsed Paul and Ginny Field in the midst of becoming intimate in one the cabins. Before he could reach Ginny and Paul's cabin, Ralph was killed by Jason Voorhees who garrotes him against a tree with a piece of barbed wire. After killing Ralph, Jason stuffed the doomsayer's corpse in a pantry in the counselor training center where it was later found by Ginny Field. Legacy Ralph was the very first person ever to warn people about the dangers of being in or near Camp Crystal Lake after its 1958 closure but because his reputation was soured by drunkenness and presumed madness, nobody ever listened to him and his warnings. As it turned out, Ralph's warnings were right and as a result of people being around the accursed Camp many lost their lives to the murders over the period of three bloody decades. He was the first and only doomsayer to be slain by Jason. Category:Characters from Friday the 13th (1980) Category:Characters from Friday the 13th Part 2 Category:Males died in the movies Category:Survivor Category:About Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crazy Heroes